Heiress
by Eleanora Rose
Summary: This story follows the quest of Lady Vanessa of Forrester and Gwenllian, and of Prince Jordan, heir to the Tortallen throne. Please R&R! Anyone who has read this before, there has been a slight change in chapter two! Chapter five is up!
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I've decided to have this story take place 400 years after the characters in Tamora Pierce's books lived. It still takes place in Tortall, but most of the fiefs names have been changed. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Heiress  
  
Unexpected Visitors  
  
Lady Vanessa of Forrester and Gwenllian sat at her window, staring at the clear blue sky, and remembering the events of the past week. The death of her elder brother, Lord Cerin of Forrester, had sent her life spinning out of control. She had gone, in one short week, from being the unmarried younger sister of Tortall's most prominent nobleman to the extremely wealthy and important Heiress of Fiefs Forrester and Gwenllian. Her combined inheritance of two of Tortall's largest fiefs made her the wealthiest landholder in the country. Not only that, but she was unmarried, which left her at an extreme disadvantage. Tortall was man's world. It had been almost four hundred years since the famed Lady Champion Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Barony Olau, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan had lived. Tortall was, once again, a country governed by men. For most of her childhood, Vanessa dreamed of being a Lady Knight, the first since Sir Keladry had passed the ordeal three hundred and eighty four years ago. When her head wasn't buried in a history book, reading about the adventures of Alanna, Keladry, and Daine the Wildmage, Vanessa went on adventures of imagination, where she defended Tortall against Carthaki and Scanran invaders, fought off Spidrens and Stormwings, and was named King's Champion.  
  
On her tenth birthday, Vanessa's mother, Lady Aravis of Gwenllian, anounced to her daughter that she was sending her to the City of the God's, to learn manners and deportment from the Priestesses of the Great Mother Goddess. Vanessa pleaded to be sent instead to the palace in Corus, to become a knight, but her mother, with her father's support, forbade it. Vanessa spent five years at the convent, and returned home only twice, the first time being when her mother died, leaving Gwenllian to her, the second a year later, when her father, Lord Cedric of Forrester, died, leaving Forrester and Vanessa in the care of her newly knighted brother, Cerin. She left the convent permanently two months past her sixteenth birthday, little over a month ago.  
  
Vanessa sighed, looking down at her lap, where her hands rested, elegantly placed one on top of the other, not moving at all. Lady's hands, Vanessa thought wryly, I guess five years worth of 'Lady Vanessa, do sit still and stop twitching!' actually did some good. She looked past her hands to her gown, made of finest cotton, a deep mourning violet, with silvery grey sleeves and trim. She reached up and touched her grey veil, the symbol of mourning. Vanessa grimaced, remembering the message she had received only five days ago. She had been visiting her manor at fief Gwenllian, enjoying tea with some of her handmaidens, when the squire, out of breath and on an exhausted horse, rushed in bearing the news that her brother had been gravely wounded in a hunting accident, and she must go to him at once.  
  
Vanessa felt tears stinging her eyes at the memory of wounded Cerin lying on his deathbed. Vanessa had barely known her brother, due to the fact that she was only four years old when he was sent to the palace to become a knight. Even so, he had been nothing but kind to her after their father's death, not forcing marriage upon her, and helping her to govern Gwenllian, her birthright, well. He had been trying to find a suitable husband for her, one that she would like, and who would be kind to her, as well as a man who would not abuse his rights as her husband and let her govern Gwenllian as her own. His last breath had been spent warning her to be cautious, to choose the man she felt was right and not let herself be pushed into marriage by the other noblemen. Vanessa, although she was only sixteen, realized that with her brother leaving her with Forrester, and her mother leaving her Gwenllian, she had the most vast holdings of any vassal in Tortall.  
  
A knock at the door sent Vanessa's thoughts spiraling from the past to the present. She sat up, subconsciously straightening her veil and crossing her ankles.  
  
"Come in," she called, wondering who could be knocking at half past three in the afternoon. Becca, Vanessa's handmaiden, entered, dressed in mourning grey, followed by a well dressed woman in a dark blue gown and a handsome young man dressed very finely in emerald green.  
  
"Milady," Becca dropped into a deep curtsy. "May I present Baroness Mildred of Riversedge and His Royal Highness Prince Jordan." Vanessa rose to her feet immediately and dropped a curtsy to the Baroness before turning to the Prince and elegantly sinking into the most respectful curtsy she could remember from the Priestess' teaching. As she rose, Jordan reached for her hand, and bowing over it, gallantly swept his lips across the back of it, before rising and giving her a charming smile. Vanessa felt a flush rise in her cheeks as she smiled coyly back, before remembering her manners and inviting both of them to sit down and sending Becca for tea. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Forrester is set in the near the spot of Barony Olau in the Alanna books, and Gwenllian is near where Fief Trebond was. I will eventually get around to explaining what happened to the old Fiefs, but it will not be in this chapter. By the way, sorry this chapter is so long, and I know it ends on a cliffhanger. I just kind of blanked on where to go next, and it seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Prince Jordan of Tortall sat on the back of his horse and looked around at the lush green fields surrounding him. Everywhere he looked he saw orchards teeming with ripe fruit, fields brimming with tall stalks of corn and wheat, and well-fed peasants harvesting crops while their children played in the clear streams. It was a peaceful picture, and calming. To think that the young woman who controlled all of this was the same Lady Vanessa he had met only hours before! I have to admit, he thought to himself, she was a surprise. I was expecting some silly girl, and instead found an independent young woman.

Jordan had been totally taken aback by the charming and self-sufficient Lady Vanessa. Even in the wake of her elder brother's death, Vanessa controlled her holdings well, and her people wanted for nothing. Though all of Forrester mourned the death of their late Lord, they were coming to appreciate the firm but kind hand with which Lady Vanessa governed. Many of the more important townspeople had been worried at the idea of a "green" sixteen year old taking the place of the beloved Lord Cerin, but any qualms were soon silenced when they saw that Lady Vanessa's passion for her brother's people was real.

Cerin had been a good man. Jordan had not known him well, because he had passed the ordeal four years ahead of the prince, but Jordan often heard stories of Cerin. The other knights sometimes called him "Protector of the Small", after Lady Keladry, because he was always watching out for those below him. His sister had been a surprise, though. Cerin had not been good looking, so when King Roald had sent Jordan to extend the Crown's sympathies to Vanessa, Jordan had not been optimistic when it came to her looks. He was, happily, proven wrong upon meeting her.

The Baroness Mildred of Riversedge had asked to accompany him, as she was related to the late Lady Aravis of Gwenllian, Vanessa and Cerin's mother and wished to comfort Vanessa at the loss of her brother. Jordan and the Baroness had been presented to Lady Vanessa immediately upon their arrival at Forrester. His first impression was of a tall, shapely young woman, with hair the color of fire and eyes bluer than sapphires. She had curtsied elegantly, and he dimly remembered being told that she had spent five years studying with the Daughters of the Goddess at the Temple in the City of the Gods.

Jordan looked around once more. After tea with Vanessa and the Baroness, he had gone for a ride through the countryside. Instead of directing his fine blood stallion, he let Windrider wander wherever he wanted. Jordan had been riding for little over an hour, and he was beginning to get hot and sweaty, not to mention thirsty. He pulled gently on the reins when he saw a stream, dismounted, sent Windrider toward the water and drank deeply himself. As he looked around, Jordan saw that he was standing in the shade of a dense forest, one that grew off to the right of the road. He tried to think about which forest it was, but he was never good with geography.

Realizing it was nearing time for the evening meal, he called for Windrider, and the stallion obediently trotted over to his master. Mounting with the easy leap of one who has been in the saddle almost before they could walk, Jordan set off, in the direction where he thought Forrester lay.

Unfortunately for him, Jordan did not know that he was going in the opposite direction from Forrester. But after about ten minutes, Jordan came upon the ruins of what looked to have been a great manor at one time. Dismounting, Jordan walked toward the ruins, and after gently searching through a pile of stone and pieces of glass and pottery, he came to a metal plate with a coat of arms painted on it. He studied it, and stared intently at the trader's staff crossed with a sword before he recognized it. This must be Barony Olau, he thought excitedly. Where Lady Alanna died!

"Prince Jordan," A voice whispered on the wind, making the hair on the back of Jordan's neck stand up. He looked around, but saw no one except Windrider. His hands felt warm, and he looked down to see that his palms were laced with strands of gold fire. Whomever was speaking, they had somehow managed to awaken Jordan's gift, though he had not used it. "Prince Jordan. At last you have come."

"I am here," Jordan said, hoping his words sounded braver than he felt. "I am here, but who is speaking? Where are you? I can't see you." A violet form in the shape of a short woman stepped forward, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Better?" The voice had lost its echoing, ghostly tones and sounded now like a woman. "I have waited nearly four hundred years for you to come." Realization dawned on Jordan's handsome face.

"You.......you're not....you can't be......she's been.....dead.....four hundred years...." He stammered foolishly. "It's not possible....you couldn't be..."

"Lady Alanna?" The woman said, her violet face breaking into a grin. "Well, not exactly, I am the shadow of her gift and former self, sent here by the Goddess to await your arrival. I have a message for you, and I have been waiting for quite a long time..."

"A message for me, from the Goddess?" Jordan sputtered. "Why would the Goddess want to speak to me, I'm no one important, not yet! Why not go to the King, or a black robe, or....." He broke off, because the look on the woman's (Alanna's, he reminded himself) face was one of mingled impatience and amusement.

"I have been sent to tell you that the future of Tortall rests on the shoulders of both you and Lady Vanessa. If I am not mistaken, you have already met her. Treat her well, young prince, because she, for all her independent exterior, desperately needs a friend. Your quest is simple: find the Sceptre of Chivalry, for in that lies the power to unite all of Tortall. But be warned..." At that moment, the wind, which had been no more than a playful breeze only moments before, shrieked in rage, and an orange figure rushed toward Alanna, knocking her down before they both disappeared.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to write, I had a case of writer's block. I must have written this chapter 3 times, but now I think I finally have it. By the way, I feel compelled to say that the land of Tortall along with Alanna, Faithful, the gods, and anything else that I take from Tamora Pierce is only being borrowed. I did not create theses characters. Some, though, I did create (Lady Vanessa, Jordan, Becca, Baroness Mildred, etc.) also I created the new fiefs, including, but not limited to, Forrester and Gwenllian. Also, anytime something is italicized, it means it is spoken in mindspeech. Thanks! Please R&R!

The Goddess 

Jordan immediately reached for his sword, drawing it from the scabbard with the ease of a practiced swordsman. He crouched in fighting position, looking warily around for any sign of Alanna or the orange figure. There was no doubt in his mind as to the identity of Alanna's attacker. The enmity between Lady Alanna and Duke Roger was still well known, even now, four hundred years after she killed him. No one in Tortall's history had had an orange-colored gift- not since Roger.

A flash of movement caught the Prince's eye. He whirled around; bringing his sword in an arc that would have killed anyone trying to attack him from behind. A black kitten with violet eyes was staring up at him. _Watch it!_ Jordan swore he heard the cat speak.

"Are you talking?" Jordan asked incredulously. _Of course I'm talking. What did you think it was, the sword? My name is Faithful. I've been sent by the Goddess to-_

"Not another person sent by the Goddess! Isn't one enough for one day?" _I am not a person- I am a cat. You obviously don't realize who I am. _

"You already told me- your name is Faithful." _Doesn't that have any significance to you whatsoever? I am-_

Suddenly Alanna appeared, silencing the cat. Jordan tensed, looking for Roger, his sword at the ready.

"He's not here. I managed to lose him somewhere in Chaos. One would think he would know his way around there since that's where his Mistress lives." Alanna said tersely, her violet face looking annoyed. "I've killed him twice- you'd think with all those court manners he'd have the grace to stay dead." Her eyes fell on the cat that was now sitting on Jordan's feet, washing a paw. "So you're here, too. The Goddess obviously isn't taking any chances. Prince, it seems the Goddess has her hand on you and Lady Vanessa. Faithful is a good advisor and he's got a bit of magic that he's acquired since he was with me."

"That's who he is! He kept saying his name was Faithful, and that I should know who he was. He was the cat that followed you! I- "

"Yes, he was. But there's no time for that now. Roger could make it back here anytime, and I'd prefer it if all of us were far away by the he did. Your quest will not be easy, especially not with Roger after the Sceptre as well. If he finds the Sceptre, he will also find some important documents that will enable him to use his gift to bring himself, and anyone of his choosing, back from the dead. Needless to say, that is not a good prospect for Tortall, or your family, because he will bring with him an army of dead that will kill the King, Queen, yourself and anyone who dares oppose his reign. He would probably marry Lady Vanessa, to bring the Fiefs she governs under rule of the Crown. If that happens, I would not be optimistic about her future."

At that moment, a portal of swirling colors opened some fifty yards away from them. Roger stepped out, his orange hand clasped around a sword. "Get ready to fight!" Alanna hissed. Roger hadn't seen them yet, but it was obvious they didn't have much time before he did. I don't have my sword with me; I can do naught but give you as much help as possible. I'm going to revert to mindspeech so he can't hear me." _Roger is a master swordsman; even I was hard put to fight him. He always uses a sword that he himself has made, and he usually puts some sort of evil magic in it. He is about the same height as you, so he won't have the same advantage as he did over me, and I doubt he's done much swordplay recently. It will be difficult to beat him, but not impossible. Just stay on your guard and ignore anything he says. Be prepared to use your gift, but he probably has the advantage there, so do your best not to revert to magic. Look out! We've been seen! _

Roger began to run toward them, the distance between them closing rapidly. Alanna moved to the side to give them room to fight. Jordan just had time to catch his breath, and bring his sword into guard position, and then Roger was upon him. Roger brought his sword down in a lethal arc, barely giving Jordan time to pull his sword up and left to block it. Without hesitating, Roger immediately spun and began attacking Jordan's right side, moving with lightening speed. Jordan blocked mechanically, not having time enough to think or fight back. He simply continued to block every blow, praying fervently that he wouldn't make a fatal misjudgment. He was tiring quickly; blocking blows as heavy as this at such a speed was taking its toll on his body. _What in Mithros' name is wrong with you, foolish boy? You're letting him tire you out! Stop blocking and just attack- it's what he least expects! Go for his sword arm- he's good with the other one, but not at this speed. _

Immediately following Alanna's advice, no matter that it was extremely foolhardy, Jordan attacked Roger's right arm, not giving the orange man time to block. Soon there was a gash that bled orange fire from Roger's shoulder to his elbow, rendering his right arm totally useless.

Jordan continued his attack with renewed energy. It had worked! Roger was slowing down. Suddenly, just as Jordan was in the middle of a downward chop, Roger kicked Jordan's legs from under him and knocked the sword from his hand. Jordan was looking up a gleaming sword that danced with flame, its point resting on his throat. As Jordan realized that this was the last sight he would ever see, a woman's hand grabbed the sword, hands on the blade's edge, from Roger. A voice, husky and soft, yet commanding, that reminded Jordan of the wind blowing through the treetops, and at the same time of hounds belting, said

"Not today, Roger of Conté. This boy has tasks left undone." Jordan looked up and saw Roger vanish, and then he was looking at the most beautiful and ethereal woman he had ever seen. She was too beautiful to be human, with skin the color of milk, and full red lips. She had long black hair that curled down her back and seemed to reflect the stars themselves, and eyes greener than the greenest emerald. "It is not your time, Jordan of Conté, Heir to the throne of Tortall. You still have a quest to undertake." Then she was gone, leaving Jordan with Alanna and Faithful.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok, so I know it's been a long time... life has been crazy, what with school, etc., but I finally finished this chapter!!!!!!! I've written it at least ten times, but when I finally finished this version, which I actually liked, I misplaced it. I'll try to make up for the delay and the length, though; Chapter 5 should be up within a week! In the meanwhile, the coolest thing ever happened to me- I actually met Tamora!!!!!!!!! She signed my copies of Trickster's Choice and Shatterglass!!! Wow, okay, that was six months ago, but it was still awesome. Please R&R my fic!!!

P.S.: There is no title for this chapter; it's just kind of an in-between thing that I'm using to continue the story. Also, anyone who read the story before about three weeks ago, the Crown of Chivalry from Chapter 2 has been changed to the Sceptre of Chivalry- stupid me forgot that they already have a Crown!!

Disclaimer: All characters, places, names, creatures, themes, ideas, etc. created by Tamora Pierce belong to her and I am only borrowing them. I am making no profit from this story.

Chapter 4

Jordan gingerly sat up and looked around, wincing as the movement caused him to feel his bruises.

"Not bad, Princeling," a wry voice said behind him. "Although I would suggest learning to fight equally well with both arms."

"Thanks, I'll remember that for next time." Jordan told Alanna irritably as he turned around. "If there is a next time."

"Princeling, I guarantee you there will be a next time. Are we going to get out of here or are you planning to stay all day?" As she spoke, Alanna became more solid, until the purple disappeared and a normal, if very short, woman stood before Jordan.

"I have to get my horse," Jordan said, and started off down the hill. "How do you plan to get to Forrester, anyway? Windrider won't like it if he has to carry us both the whole way."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll manage something." Alanna grinned at the prince's retreating back as she followed him towards the tree where he had left Windrider. As they drew nearer, it became obvious that there were not one but two horses standing by the tree.

"What in the-! Gods! This has to be Moonlight!" Jordan sputtered. Alanna ignored him and walked up to the golden horse and buried her face in his flowing white mane.

"It's been a long time, old friend." She murmured. The horse whickered softly, and moved slightly so Alanna could see the black cat on the ground near his feet. Alanna winked at Faithful, and then turned to Jordan, keeping one hand on Moonlight's shoulder.

"Ready, Princeling? We've still got half a day's ride ahead of us." With that, Alanna vaulted off the ground and onto Moonlight's back. Jordan unfettered Windrider and scrambled into the saddle, cursing inwardly as his bruised limbs protested.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own any of the characters, places, ideas, etc. that belong to the ever-amazing Tamora Pierce! However, anything you don't recognize from the books belongs to me!

Chapter 5

Vanessa was, once again, alone in her parlor. Though surprised and honored by the visit of Prince Jordan and Baroness Mildred, she was also slightly unsettled. The Prince had made it clear, through both his voice and his manners that he has been sent to extend the sympathies of the crown, but she had had the distinct impression that he was also inspecting something. Whether it was herself, her manor or her people, Vanessa knew not. She also did not know whether he had been satisfied with what he found, if find it he did.

The conversation during tea had been the usual courtly dance of small talk; Vanessa had inquired after their families, and also had an interesting conversation with Prince Jordan about horses. After tea the prince had left to ride through the countryside, and Baroness Mildred departed to rest before supper, leaving Vanessa to her long set aside needlework.

She was studying the half-finished design of daisy crowns on the hem of the dark green skirt on her lap when someone knocked at the door. Without waiting for her permission, Prince Jordan strode into the room, blonde curls bouncing, looking excited.

"Lady Vanessa, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you won't believe what's just happened! Have you ever been to the ruins of Barony Olau?"

"Of course," Vanessa said, trying to regain her ladylike composure. "I spent several afternoons there as a child, vanquishing invisible enemies and protecting Olau from invasions of Scanrans."

"Well, I've just been there, and...... there really isn't any way to describe it! I guess she'll have to explain to you."

"Who will explain what to me?" Vanessa asked, confused. Jordan stepped out from in front of the door to reveal a short woman with hair the same fiery red as Vanessa's and violet eyes. The two women looked at each other and gasped.

"Lady Alanna!?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"You look just like her!" Alanna exclaimed at the same time.

"Just like who?" Jordan and Vanessa asked in unison. Alanna looked flustered.

"I'll explain in a moment. May I sit down?" She asked Vanessa.

"Of course! I apologize, I was startled and forgot my manners." Vanessa said, blushing. "I'm a little bit disconcerted. One question, though- aren't you dead?"


End file.
